


New Powerpoint

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Eurovision AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Powerpoint

“Once every year, girls at Silas mysteriously start to disappear.”

 

“Who is going to win?” The figure loomed over the girls tied up in the dorm room as they slowly regained consciousness as the chloroform began to wear off.

 

“What?” One brave girl spoke up, voicing their shared confusion.

 

“Who. Is. Going. To. Win. Eurovision 2015?”

 

One by one, the girls whispered their predictions into Perry’s ear, and she jotted them down on a piece of paper which she then handed over to LaFontaine.

 

“What do you want me to do with this?” Laf asked.

 

“Graph it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally time. The results were in. The girls waited in horrified silence as their music-obsessed kidnapper paced in front of them, vacuuming the floor as Laf read the official winner of Eurovision off of a super official notecard.

 

“And the winner is…”

 

* * *

 

 

Perry stopped the vacuum cleaner, and turned to face the girls, the harsh glint in her eye scaring them all.

 

“You’ve all failed me.”

 

The girls shrunk back in their seats, knowing that their predictions had been wrong. Only one sat tall and proud as Perry approached her.

 

"Except for you.”

 

Elsie smiled.                                           

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the girls stumbled back into their dorm rooms, not remembering anything of the night before.

 

The only one who remembered, who stayed with the ginger squad, was Elsie.

 

“I’m ready to learn,” she promised.

 

Laf pulled up the powerpoint presentation of their plans.

 

“Then get to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Another year passed, and all seemed forgotten, until suddenly all of the girls got up and headed for the Lustig Building, chanting “party, party, party” as they escaped the clutches of their loved ones who desperately tried to keep them away from the chairs in front of the big screen.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Austria’s turn. She appeared, glorious, in a shining halo of light that was somehow really gay.

 

Elsie.

 

Perry stood in the front of the audience, cheering like an overenthusiastic mom at one of those child pageants.

 

* * *

 

 

They waited with bated breath as the points were revealed.

 

And then the impossible.

 

Slovenia gave them 5 points.

 

They were neighbor countries.

 

Perry turned to Laf, her face drawn.

 

“New powerpoint.”

 

* * *

 

  
And the war began.


End file.
